Lishun
:"Welcome to beautiful Tien's Landing. Isn't it a glorious day? Oh, I know people complain and grumble, but honestly, I think they're overreacting". :–Lishun Lishun, also called Lishun the Talkative by the locals, was a basket maker and resident of Tien's Landing. :"You could probably find him wandering around the town somewhere, wasting time and looking for people willing to listen to his stories". :–Gufu the Sweet The local gossip and storyteller, he spoke very quickly and was optimistic to the point of denial. He had a wife and several children whose names remained unknown. Much of his optimism was inspired by the sayings Lishun learned from his father. Extreme Optimist :"The Great Dam has been opened and the river level has dropped. Ships can't navigate the river, and nobody can fish. But I think people are overreacting. Basically, we are suffering some minor inconveniences, which I am sure will soon be resolved. Still, there are a few alarmists who scream and cry that our town is dying". :–Lishun Lishun was aware of the town's problems due to the opening of the Great Dam, he himself was unable to get supplies for his basket making business, but still remained cheerful. Lishun claimed his happiness was only a matter of perspective and would list good things off the top of his head to prove it. One of these examples was that none of the buildings in the town were on fire. :"Things will get better. They always do. It's like my father used to say: The greater the problem, the greater the solution. I'm sure it will all work out". :–Lishun He encouraged the townsfolk to put faith in the Emperor Sun Hai and Minister Sheng, who he believed to be cunning. Legend of a Name :"Where did the name Tien's Landing come from?" :"A splendid question, and one in which I am particularly well versed. It is a fascinating tale that dates back to the blessed first Emperor of Jade, Sagacious Tien". :–Player and Lishun According to Lishun, Tien's Landing was named after Sagacious Tien's visit to the area were the town was built. At the site, Sagacious Tien supposedly had a vision of the Jade Empire and built a palace on that spot. A town, Tien's Landing, eventually grew around the palace and still remained after the palace was lost to time. Complete Legend as told by Lishun :"Before he was Emperor, before there even was an Empire, Sagacious Tien was a young man fond of wandering the countryside. One day he stopped, weary from his travels. He lay down to rest beneath the shade of a cool tree and had a marvelous dream of a shining empire. This dream drove him to create the Jade Empire as we know it. To honor the memory of his dream, he returned and built a summer palace in the spot where he had stopped to rest. In time, a town--this town--sprang up around the palace". :–Lishun Fate If the Player closed the dam: :"Things always look up eventually. It reminds me of an old saying my father taught me. "The storms of misfortune always pass, and the rains of sorrow bring forth a field of opportunity." Words to live by, I say". :–Lishun :Lishun was pleased that the town's problems were over. He presumably was able to get supplies for his baskets and began his business again. His fate after the Player leaves Tien's Landing is unknown. If the Player destroyed the dam's controls: :Lishun continued to remain optimistic as before. His fate after the Player leaves Tien's Landing is unknown. Voiced by Brian Stepanek Category:People Category:Tien's Landing Category:Jade Empire